


Fluff

by GalekhXigisi



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, They adopt a daughter, it's One Of Richie's Shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 11:05:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: Richie talks about his family at one of his shows.





	Fluff

Richie smiles at the crowd, microphone in hand as he looks out at the sea of people. He glasses at the back of the stage, smiling at Lane, who stands with Eddie and Rosemary, the baby holding onto her other father with a loose grip, probably tired as can be if her soft yawns were anything to go by. 

“So, my husband and I recently adopted a daughter,” he supplies, “We’ve all seen it in the news. It’s been there for, what, three days now? News doesn’t circle any slower.” 

Eddie rolls his eyes from where he stands. Really, the three had been in the news for roughly a month now, though their daughter had been adopted almost nine months ago, not too long after their marriage, which was nearing the first year anniversary now. He had kept her out of the media that long, which was a  _ miracle _ by most standards. 

“Holy  _ shit, _ does that kid have an attitude.” 

People laugh at the stressed word. Honestly, he was winging it, but people seemed to find it funny, so Richie didn’t think he was in the wrong. 

“We’re two gay men, we have  _ no idea _ how to raise a girl. Shit, both of us took about seventy different classes on how to do her hair because she asked if we could put her hair in a ponytail one day.” 

It had been ninety-seven hair classes, actually, of which the men attended during a few of their free days off of work, ones where Rosemary would be at daycare or Beverly and Ben would babysit. 

“Well, now I know at least  _ two _ different hairstyles for her, so, I guess that’s good,” 

More people laugh, laugh at the domestic atmosphere Richie has. He absolutely adores his little family, and damn would he let the world know that. 

“Eds is really good at hair, though, which is a  _ miracle. _ She’s one of those kids that has a really sensitive scalp, so we do that one thing they do at the hairdressers. Hand her a screen and try to fix her hair as quickly as we can.” 

He’s surprised people laugh at that. Eddie gives a chuckle, though, rocking Rosemary as the girl curls into his shoulder, yawning once again. 

“She always wants something different, too. So, we go through this cycle. She doesn’t know it yet, she’s just a kid, so she forgets the hairstyle she had yesterday. She just knows that one day, she feels it on the left, then the next, it’s on the right, and  _ holy shit, dad, I have pigtails. _

“She doesn’t call me Dad or Daddy. No, she calls  _ Eddie _ Dad or Daddy I’m Pops, Papa, all that stuff that I used to call my old man just to piss him off. So, either this kid is super passive-aggressive, or she just likes the letter P.” He pops the letter, accents it. It earns more laughs. 

“She really does have an attitude though. But, she’s got that little kid attitude where she doesn’t understand all the words, but she knows what she means. She’ll snap her fingers and it’ll be like she’s the queen. We’re both at her feet, two grown men, because we’re  _ adults, _ and you’d think her name is Elizabeth.” 

It was, technically. Rosemary Elizabeth Tozier, since Eddie didn’t want to keep his last name and Richie was beyond glad to get his husband out of that line. 

“She’ll say some of that tossed together jumble of words, but she’s seriously got this - this -this  _ snap _ to it that you  _ know _ she’s being demanding. 

“And holy  _ shit _ does it end up getting me angry.” 

Eddie smiles from his spot, expression calm and relaxed. 

“Now, I don’t mean angry-angry, just that fatherly angry that every dad gets when their kid starts to talk back. You know, kinda stern, kinda,” he lowers his voice into an impression that wasn’t Wentworth, his own father, but instead Stanley’s, who has honestly raised Richie a shit ton,  _ “I raised you, don’t disrespect me.” _

He doesn’t understand why people laugh. That wasn’t even that funny. 

“I know she knows what she’s saying, but she doesn’t have the vocabulary yet. It’s sort of like  _ Gabba - gab - hic Gummies.” _

He turns to the crowd with a stern expression. “And I’ll say something like _ no, no gummies yet, eat your food.” _

He raises his voice just a little bit, hand on his hip as he continues the act.  _ “Mm no, gabba - gabba, mkay, mkay, Gummies.” _

Richie turns back to the crowd, expression somewhat flabbergasted, eyes somewhat wide, head tilted, mouth slack with his jaw down. “Oh, young lady, I  _ know _ you did not just use  _ that _ tone of voice with  _ me _ at two in the morning, especially not after  _ you _ insisted I get up and make you soeething to eat.”

The crowd roars with laughter. He doesn’t dwell on that bit for far too long, just enough to run up maybe five more minutes. The crowd seemed to love it. Hell, even Eddie seemed to be laughing softly, Rosemary asleep in his arms, curled up in her dad’s embrace. Richie’s heart melts at the calm little picture it paints. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeet, family fluff, y'all
> 
> Please leave comments! I take constructive criticism!
> 
> Please join my Discord server!  
https://discord.gg/eGkwayy


End file.
